Weapons
Weapons 'are obtained in ''Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 by collecting Angelic Hymns Gold LPs and giving them to Rodin at The Gates of Hell. Once given to him, he will play their music to draw out Inferno's denizens, who then seek him out in an attempt to silence it. The demon that is unlucky enough to be drawn out this way will be fought and then caught by Rodin, who will then use their souls or essence to forge powerful weapons that Bayonetta can use in combat against her enemies. Each weapon has its own properties, combos, and types of Wicked Weave. ''Bayonetta 'Umbran Sisters :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: The standard guns of the Umbra Witches, they are presumably given to witches at the start of their training. They are only used in the Records of Time, Chapter I: Verse 7, and Chapter II: Verse 1. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Handguns' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: None :Golden LP: 'None :'Wicked Weaves: None :In-Game Description: Automatic handguns produced by Rodin. Unable to withstand the intensity of magic-imbued bullets or melee attacks, those capable of such feats must be careful in holding back their full power. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Scarborough Fair' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: 'Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :'In-Game Description: Crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, these four guns have been crowned with the names Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Pushing Bayonetta's magic to its limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible. :Jeanne's Equivalent: All 4 One 'Onyx Roses' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: Trois Marches Militaires :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :In-Game Description: Shotguns containing the souls of fairies known to collect the Onyx Roses that bloom only in Inferno. Each shell fired from the guns contains the curse of the fairies' trapped souls. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Garnet Roses [[Shuraba|修羅刃'''-Shuraba-']] :'Set Slot:' Hands :'Element:' '''Demonic' :Golden LP: Quasi una Fantasia :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Slashes & Wicked Stabs :In-Game Description:'' A living katana, pulsing with the heart of Ashura, the demon god of war. Always seeking blood, the blade will even suck the very souls out of its victims.'' :Jeanne's Equivalent: Angel Slayer 'Kulshedra' :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Demonic :Golden LP: Fantaisie-Impromptu :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Slaps & Wicked Backhands :In-Game Description: A possessed whip, sealing away the soul of the ancient serpentine demon Kulshedra. Summoning the power of the demon from a portal on the weapon's hilt, it can be used in the same manner as a normal whip. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Vritra 'Durga' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Fire & Lightning :Golden LP: Sonate in DK.448 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Nail Thrusts & Wicked Claw Swipes (Hands & Feet) :In-Game Description: The soul of Durga, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor-sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lightning, to bear against its enemies. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Kali :Switch Elements: Use Bullet Climax + punch/kick to switch between fire and lightning. 'Odette' :Set Slot: Feet :Element: Ice :Golden LP: Les Patineurs Waltz op.183 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Kicks & Wicked Sweeping Kicks :In-Game Description:'' These skates hold the soul of the Demon Witch Odette, who traded her soul for eternal youth, transforming into a swan. Residing in the frozen Hell of Cocytus, legend has it that Odette made a pact with the stubborn Demon Queen Odile, allowing her to fall to her preferred circle of Hell. Odette, said to have prided herself on her ice magic abilities, lends these skates the terrifying ability to summon the cold.'' :Jeanne's Equivalent: Karen 'Lt. Col. Kilgore' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: Walkürenritt :Wicked Weaves: Launched Wicked Punches (Hands) & Launched Wicked Kicks (Feet) :In-Game Description: His campaign of slaughter on the battlefield leading to his swift consignment to hell, the soul of Vietnam War madman Lt. Col. Kilgore now resides in these grenade launchers, which fire explosive shells with incredible magic power. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Col. Slade [[Sai Fung|細鳳'''-Sai Fung-']] :'Set Slot:' Hands :'Element:' '''Ba Gua' (Principals of Reality) :Golden LP: Messiah, HWV.56 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Palm Thrusts :In-Game Description: Possessed by the fastest demon bird in all of Inferno, Sai Fung, these nunchaku spin at blazing speed, unleashing attacks so fast even a god would be unable to catch a glimpse. :Jeanne's Equivalent: 唐龍-Tang Lung- 'Bazillions' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Energy :Golden LP: Mars, Bringer of War :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :In-Game Description: Four guns created by an unknown super-civilization. Powered by an energy source known as Bazillionium, the deep crimson flash from the guns instantly break down the molecular bonds within its target. Able to discern the intent of its user, it is said that these strange, miraculous guns have the power to open a portal to another dimension. Thanks to Rodin, the guns have also gained demonic powers, making them an incredible threat to the denizens of Paradiso. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Pillow Talk' :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Energy :Golden LP: Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity :Wicked Weaves: None (Charged form's attacks count as Wicked Weaves) :In-Game Description:'' A vessel for the demonic being Mahavalrocana, said to have seduced women by whispering sweet nothings during their dreams, pillow talk has incredible angel killing power thanks to Rodin's conjuring abilities. The demonic power summoned from the portal at the weapon's hilt takes the form of a strangely glowing green blade of light capable of slicing foes cleanly in half.'' :Jeanne's Equivalent: Bloody Moon 'Rodin' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) :Element: Divine :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: None :In-Game Description:'' A mysterious bracelet once used by the fallen angel Rodin in holding dominion over a portion of Paradiso. Depending on the power of its user, the bracelet can take on many different forms.'' :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. ''Bayonetta 2 'Love is Blue :'''Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: 'Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :'Umbran Climax: Madama Butterfly (Hands/Feet), Labolas (Hands) Hydra, Mictlantecuhtli and Baal (Feet) :In-Game Description: A set of guns masterfully crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, waiting for their time to finally be put to use. Individually, their names are Prelude, Minuet, Toccata, and Nocturne. :Jeanne's Equivalent: '''All 4 One Rakshasa :'''Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Demonic :Golden LP: Entrance of the Gladiators :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Sword Slashes & Wicked Sword Stabs (Hands & Feet) :Umbran Climax: Mictlantecuhtli (Hands) & Diomedes (Feet) :In-Game Description: A pair of swords that absorbed the demon god Rakshasa and were cleansed with Soma. Energy from Rakshasa's chakra flows from the swords into their user, making them easy to handle. :Jeanne's Equivalent: '''羅刹 Rasetsu Alruna :'''Set Slot: Hands and Feet :Element: Earth :Golden LP: Given after defeating the demon Alraune :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Thorn Whips :Umbran Climax: Hydra (Hands) & Baal (Feet) :In-Game Description: A whip containing the soul of a demon who shares the same name as a flower that blooms in Inferno. Laced with thorns, it slithers as if it were alive. Those who can hear the crack of the whip can feel Alraune whisper its curse in their ears. '' :'Jeanne's Equivalent:' Shared with Bayonetta. 'Kafka :'''Set Slot: Hands :Element: Poison :Golden LP: William Tell Overture :Wicked Weaves: Poisonous Dragonfly Arrows :Umbran Climax: Carnage :In-Game Description: A bow and arrow made with a man who one cursed another and who in turn metamorphosed into a hideous insect. Still living inside a part of the bow's frame, he fires cursed arrows of savage, venomous bugs. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Samsa Chernobog : Set Slot: Hands : Element: Demonic : Golden LP: Erlkönig : Wicked Weaves: Wicked Scythe Slashes & Wicked Scythe Spins : Umbran Climax: Mictlantecuhtli : In-Game Description: A scythe containing souls captured by the god of death Chernobog, who had been expelled to the farthest depths of Inferno. Rodin infused the scythe with some particularly exquisite souls, restoring the weapon to its former glory. Those cut by its three giant, creeping blades have their wounds infected by darkness and their souls rot to the bottom of Inferno. : Jeanne's Equivalent: Inferno Slayer Undine : Set Slot: Hands and Feet : Element: ''' '''Fire/Ice : Golden LP: Der Hölle Rache : Wicked Weaves: Hydra Head Sweeps, Hydra Head Stabs & Hydra Mauls (Hands & Feet, Fiery and Icy variations) : Umbran Climax: Hydra (Hands & Feet, Fiery and Icy variations) : In-Game Description: Two flamethrowers containing the soul of Undine, who threw herself into the Coctycus river after a failed relationship. Undine's extreme feelings of jealousy burst into searing flame, reducing her enemies to ash. Her breath of lament freezes all who are hit by it dead in their tracks. : Jeanne's Equivalent: Rusalka [[Takemikazuchi|'武甕槌 Takemikazuchi']] : Set Slot: ''' Hands : '''Element: Lightning : Golden LP: The Harmonious Blacksmith : Wicked Weaves: ' Wicked Shockwaves & Hekatonchier : '''Umbran Climax: 'Hekatoncheir : '''In-Game Description: A giant hammer forged from breaking down the thunder god Takemikazuchi's divine sword, the Futsuno-mitama. Though harnessing adequate power as a sword, Rodin decided to rebuild it as a hammer to suit his personal tastes. One Swing will cause the heavens to split and the earth to tremble. : Jeanne's Equivalent: '野牛 Yagyu 'Salamandra : Set Slot: Hands and Feet : Element: Demonic : Golden LP: Matthäus-Passion O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden : Wicked Weaves: None : Umbran Climax: '''None (The chainsaws will greatly extend in length and be more powerful) : '''In-Game Description: Chainsaws that resourcefully use every inch of the infernal dragon Salamandra. Its sharp scales were forged into the weapons' teeth, and its heart supplies their engines. At full throttle, their teeth easily rip apart even the hardest of iron skin and ravage deep through flesh below. : Jeanne's Equivalent: Agni Chain Chomp :Set Slot: Feet :Element: Nintendo :Golden LP: Super Mario 64 :Wicked Weaves: None (Functions as an instant charge modifier for this weapon) : Umbran Climax: 'Chain Chomp grows in size and is more powerful :'In-Game Description: A curious creature Rodin encountered while traveling through the ancient capital of Japan. Unable to get close to it due to its penchant for biting everything it comes into contact with, Rodin waited until it was sleeping, then dragged it away, chain and all. However, after multiple failed attempts to tame it, Rodin gave up and begged the witches to take it. : Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Rodin' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) :Element: Divine, dark :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: N/A :In-Game Description:'' A mysterious bracelet once used by the fallen angel Rodin in holding dominion over a portion of Paradiso. Depending on the power of its user, the bracelet can take on many different forms.'' :In Bayonetta 2, weapon Rodin can also transform to Demon weapons as well as Angel weapons in the previous game. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. Handguns : Set Slot: Hands & Feet : Element: None : Golden LP: '''None : '''Wicked Weaves: None : Umbran Climax: '''None (Attacks will be slightly more powerful) : '''In-Game Description: Automatic pistols from Rodin to serve as some means of protection in the human world. Designed to be used by normal humans, these weapons are unable to withstand concentrated amounts of magic when firing, so witch energy must be controlled carefully. : Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. Scarborough Fair : Set Slot: '''Hands & Feet, Bayonetta only : '''Element: Magic : Golden LP: None : Wicked Weaves: 'Wicked Punches/Uppercuts, Wicked Kicks/Stomps : '''Umbran Climax: 'Madama Butterfly, Labolas, Baal, & Hydra : '''In-Game Description: ''Crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, these four guns have been crowned with the names Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Pushing Bayonetta's magic to its limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible. The durable framework of these weapons makes them able to withstand any amount of power channeled through them, including Wicked Weaves--powerful attacks by the Umbras that use hair to summon demons.'' : Jeanne's Equivalent: '- All 4 One [http://bayonetta.wikia.com/wiki/Shuraba 修羅刃'Shuraba] : Set Slot: Hands : Element: Demonic : Golden LP: None : Wicked Weaves: Wicked Slashes & Wicked Stabs : Umbran Climax: Mictlantecuhtli : In-Game Description:'' A living katana, pulsing with the heart of Ashura, the demon god of war. Always seeking blood, the blade will suck the very souls out of its victims.'' : Jeanne's Equivalent: - Angel Slayer Umbran Armor : Set Slot: Accessory 1 or 2 : Element: Magic : Golden LP: '''None : '''Wicked Weaves: '''None : '''Umbran Climax: Powered-Up Attacks : Description: 'A heavy duty, vehicular type of transport designed by the Umbra Witches to be used only in their most desperate of battles. Outside of the Armor's particular use in Chapter XIV, it can also be summoned as part of Umbran Climax when the Earrings of Ruin accessory is equipped. Rosa automatically uses the Armor as her Umbran Climax. Character-specific 'Unforgiven : Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously), Rosa only : Element: Magic : Golden LP: None : Wicked Weaves: '''Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) : '''Umbran Climax: Umbran Armor : In-Game Description: A set of guns found by Rosa after having been long sealed away for being used in the betrayal and injury of an Umbran sister. The set is comprised of four individual guns named North, South, East, and West. As they were originally designed for witches, their affinity with magic is strong, and though old, the power of a single shot is immeasurable. However, it goes without saying that these guns, meant only for chosen Umbra, should not be allowed in the hands of one who broke the laws of the clan by loving a Lumen Sage. Though they were returned to Rosa as the clan faced the threat of annihilation, they no longer contain any of their original power. They now exist only as a weapon of the forsaken, to hold back the disaster that encroaches upon her. Holy Glaive : Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously), Masked Lumen only : Element: Holy, Fire, and Electric Magic : Golden LP: None : Wicked Weaves: Slashes & Stabs (Large versions of the glaive that mimic attack motions, somewhat similar to Shuraba & Rakshasa) : Umbran Climax: Temperantia, Fortitudo (Hands) & Magic Radius Enhancements (Feet) : Description: A double-bladed staff that separates into two swords with long handles. The exact origin of this weapon is unknown. Bare Hands : Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously), Rodin only : Element: Demonic : Golden LP: None : Wicked Weaves: None : Umbran Climax: Powered-Up Attacks : Description: 'The weapon classification for Rodin's unarmed fighting style. Nintendo Costume Weapons 'Master Sword : Set Slot: Hands : Element: Divine : Golden LP: None : Wicked Weaves: Wicked Slashes & Wicked Stabs : In-Game Description: The mythical blade wielded by the heroes of Hyrule, those who posses the Spirit of the Hero and Triforce of Courage, to banish great evil. Its power is legendary, and the blade itself can cut down the must powerful of monsters with relative ease. : The Master Sword can only be wielded when Bayonetta or Jeanne is wearing the Hero of Hyrule costume when Shuraba is equipped as the weapon on her hands. She will use it as she wielded Shuraba in the first game, sharing its Wicked Weaves and Charge Modifier. Arwing Guns : Set Slot: Hands & Feet : Element: Energy : Golden LP: None : Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) : In-Game Description: be added : A set of guns that resemble the Arwing from the Star Fox series, each displaying a plush of the four main characters: Fox, Falco, Peppy and Slippy. The Arwing Guns come complete with energy bullets and the lock-on effect used in the Star Fox games. The Arwing Guns can only be wielded when Bayonetta or Jeanne is wearing the Star Mercenary costume when Love Is Blue/All 4 One is equipped as the weapon. She will use them as she wields Love Is Blue normally, sharing their Wicked Weaves and Charge Modifiers. ''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate 'Elfin Knight' : '''Set Slot:' Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) : Element: Magic : Golden LP: N/A : Wicked Weaves: N/A : Description: Very similar in appearance and functionality to Scarborough Fair, but of much poorer quality. Not sturdy enough to withstand prolonged use in melee combat, they were destroyed in a fight with Jeanne. Its parts were later salvaged to make their replacements. : Jeanne's Equivalent: All 4 One Alternative Unlock Methods In Bayonetta there is a telephone in the Chapter 2 Verse 2 area (next to the stairs there is two telephones, this is the left-side one) that you can input a code while looking at it to spend a huge amount of Halos to directly buy a specific accessory. *Bazillions (1,000,000 Halos) Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Y *Pillow Talk (1,000,000 Halos) Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A *Rodin (3,000,000 Halos) Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, L In Bayonetta 2 there are specific doors in Chapter 1 that if you tap on the door three times via the touchscreen the screen will zoom out to a fixed angle for a short time, during which if you enter the code Up, Down, Up, Right, Left, X, B, Y, A you will get a message asking if you wish to purchase the accessory for a huge amount of Halos. *Chain Chomp (1 million Halos): In Chapter 1 after Verse 4, continue until you go through a large door; the unlock door is at the end of the first small bridge on the right. **Another method is to use an associated Amiibo to unlock this; Nintendo Switch version only. *Rodin (5 million Halos): In Chapter 1 after Verse 4, continue until you go through a large door; the unlock door is at the end of the second small bridge on the right. Concept Art Bayonetta All 4 One - Onyx Rose Concept Art.jpg|All 4 One - Onyx Rose Concept Art Bazillions Concept Art.jpg|Bazillions Concept Art Durga Concept Art.jpg|Durga Concept Art Odette Concept Art.jpg|Odette Concept Art Sai Fung Concept Art.jpg|Sai Fung Concept Art Shuraba - Angel Slayer Concept Art.jpg|Shuraba/Angel Slayer Concept Art Kulshedra Concept Art.jpg|Kulshedra Concept Art Other Firearms Concept Art.jpg|Umbran Sisters & Vigridian Military Rifle Concept Art Lt col kilgore.jpg|Lt. Col. Kilgore Concept Art Bayonetta2 Weapon Artwork Kafka.png|Kafka Weapon Artwork Chernobog 1.png|Chernobog Weapon Artwork Chernobog 2.png|Chernobog Weapon Artwork Undine Fire.png|Undine (fire) Weapon Artwork Undine Ice.png|Undine (ice) Weapon Artwork Takemikazuchi.png|Takemikazuchi Weapon Artwork Salamandra.png|Salamandra Rosas Weapon.png =Navigation= it:Armi fr:Armes ru:Оружие Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Bayonetta 3 Category:Weapons Category:Wicked weaves Category:Equipment